


Fourth Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.04: Death-Dealer, Audio 02.01: Night of the Vashta Nerada, Audio 02.04: Chain Reaction, Audio 03.12: The Stealers from Saiph, Audio 04.02: The Darkness of Glass, Audio 04.03: Requiem for the Rocket Men, Audio 04.04: Death Match, Audio 04.05: Suburban Hell, Audio 04.06: The Cloisters of Terror, Audio 05.12: Black Dog, Audio 06.03: The Silent Scream, Audio 06.04: Dethras, Audio 07.06: How to Win Planets and Influence People, Audio 07.07: Kill The Doctor!, Audio 07.08: The Age of Sutekh, Audio 08.04: Erasure, Audio 4: Babblesphere, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: The Romance of Crime, Audio: The Well-Mannered War, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Gen, Prompt Fic, Serial: s080 Terror of the Zygons, Serial: s096 Underworld, Serial: s104 Destiny of the Daleks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Fourth Doctor and his companions.All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized (loosely) chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Checking in on an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Sarah, and Harry before “How to Win Planets and Influence People.”

“Who’s this chap?”

The Doctor dodged around Harry to program in new coordinates. “The Monk. He’s always interfering with history, constantly in trouble-”

“And that’s different from you how?” Sarah Jane asked cheekily. 

“We’re nothing alike,” the Doctor spluttered. “I help people. He’s only interested in personal gain, which makes his meteoric rise through the Darkon Corporation troubling.” He handed her a flyer as the TARDIS landed. 

Sarah read it out loud. “How to Invade the Earth?!” 

“He’s their guest speaker today.” The Doctor grinned. “Should be very educational.” 

Harry and Sarah shared a horrified look, but followed after him. 


	2. Hyde Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monk and Sarah Jane Smith during “How to Win Planets and Influence People.”

“Mr. Monk?”

The Monk was admiring the view from the penthouse of his new Hyde Park skyscraper. He turned to frown at his PA. “Yes, Delores?” 

“Sorry to disturb you, but your ten o’clock has arrived.”

“The journalist?” 

She nodded. “Shall I make some tea?”

“Yes, and arrange a call with the New York and Tokyo land developers for later this afternoon.” 

“Yes sir.” Delores left to usher in a young woman wearing a fashionably flared pant suit. 

“Mr. Monk?” She smiled and offered her hand. “Sarah Jane Smith from the _Metropolitan Magazine_. I’ve so looked forward to interviewing you.” 


	3. The Moscow Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane Smith during “How to Win Planets and Influence People.”

Harry leaned back, enjoying the afternoon sun after a busy day tending the wounded. It was good to feel useful again.

Sarah sat down beside him. Glancing at his clothes, she grinned. “What would the Brigadier say?”

Shifting uncomfortably in his Russian army uniform, Harry changed the subject. “Tomorrow they all go back to war,” he said, gesturing at the people enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. “Can’t we-”

“We can’t stop the Russian Revolution, but at least the Doctor gave them one happy day.”

“By stealing the Monk’s…thingamajig?”

“Heat ray,” she corrected. “And it’s more confiscating than stealing really.” 


	4. The Away Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane and Harry in “How to Win Planets and Influence People.”

They were sitting side by side again, this time on the swings of a shabby hotel playground. 

Sarah Jane kicked her feet out, enjoying the movement and wind in her hair. She paused briefly when the Monk appeared outside of the hotel and walked glum-faced to join the Doctor on the seesaw. “I almost feel sorry for him.” 

“The Doctor says he’s a rotter,” Harry replied, “and we can’t let him stay in control of England.” 

“I know, but he looks so miserable-” 

“We do keep ruining his plans for world domination. You’d think the chap would give over already.” 


	5. A New Mission for the Darkon Corporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane, the Fourth Doctor, and Harry in “How to Win Planets and Influence People.”

“Congratulations Doctor,” Sarah said, “you’re now the majority stockholder of the Darkon Corporation.”

“We,” the Doctor wrapped his arms around his companions and smirked, “are the majority stockholders.”

“Perhaps I’m being dim,” began Harry, “but why do we want to own an evil empire?”

“Because then we get to order them around.” The Doctor brought up the TARDIS’s communications. “What should we set them to first? How about delivering medical supplies to war zones?”

“What about the Monk?”

“Weeeeeeell, looking after a charitable organization will do him good.” The Doctor grinned. “I told you attending that lecture would be educational."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lot of drabbles for one short audio, but since “How to Win Planets and Influence People” is told from the Monk's point of view, I wanted to write something that would deal with the other side of the story.


	6. An Expected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, and Harry Sullivan before “Terror of the Zygons”

Sarah Jane made a face. “Where are we, Doctor?”

“Scotland, of course!” The Doctor spread his arms wide and grinned. “Such bracing weather.”

“If by bracing you mean cold…”

“Buck up, old thing!” Harry was the last out of the TARDIS. “A brisk walk will sort you out.”

“I’ll sort you out if you keep calling me ‘old thing,’” she grumbled under her breath. 

The Doctor pulled a small device out his pocket. “Come on, the Brigadier is waiting. This way!” He strode forward but then stopped so suddenly that they almost ran into him. “Or perhaps it’s this way?”


	7. A Brisk Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, and Harry Sullivan before “Terror of the Zygons”

“It’s not half cold, is it?” 

“So much for your brisk walk,” Sarah Jane hissed to Harry. Nearby the Doctor stood fiddling with his device. 

“Are we lost?” Harry whispered. “Why couldn’t we land closer to the UNIT base?” 

“You know the Doctor - we’re lucky to be on the right planet in the right year.”

“Pish posh,” the Doctor began, but then he spotted them huddled together looking young and miserable. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around Harry’s neck. Then he placed his hat on Sarah’s head.

“Better?” he asked with a fond grin. “Good! It’s this way.”


	8. Where the Action Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane Smith and the Fourth Doctor before “Chain Reaction”

“I just want to pick up a few things.” Sarah Jane glanced behind her. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No!” Smiling, the Doctor gesture around them. “I’ll wait out here while you do your shopping.”

She paused near the market door. “You could come inside. It’s awfully hot out here and you’re still wearing your coat and scarf.”

“No,” he repeated, sitting down against the building. “This is where the action is.”

“The action?” She laughed at him. “It’s just a typical English street on a Thursday. What could possible happen here?”

The Doctor tapped his nose. “You’d be surprised.”


	9. Death in the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Leela during “Death-Dealer”

Grinning, the Doctor approached the sweets dealer. “Hello there! I’m looking for Jelly Babies. Do you know them?”

“No.” The woman squinted at him through thick spectacles. “But you’re an off-worlder, perhaps they go by a different name here. Describe them-”

He did so, barely aware of Leela as she approached a lizard-like being, admiring the knife he wielded skillfully.

“Ah yes, I know those.” The lady held out a small bag. “Twenty credits.”

The Doctor was about to protest, but Leela called his name. Spinning around, he saw her crumple to the ground, a knife wound in her side.


	10. The Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela during “Black Dog”

Leela ran through an ever-changing landscape. One minute the mud of a swamp pulled at her feet, slowing her down. The next she ran easily through the corridors of a futuristic ship. Her surroundings shifted again, revealing a rocky island shrouded in fog. But wherever she ran, the black dog pursued her.

Growing tired, Leela turned to fight the creature. It was huge, tall as a thousand men, and its eyes glowed with malice. She stabbed at it with her knife, but the dog caught her in its jaws and bit down.

Leela woke from the dream with a gasp.


	11. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 10, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Honor

A yell echoed through the hallway. Leela gripped her knife and stalked forward, but Turlough didn’t follow. 

“Why do you stop?” she asked. “Someone may need our help.”

“Or maybe it’s a trap?” 

“So we will defend ourselves!”

“We could just go a different way-”

“You would run from a sound? Do your people have no honor?”

Turlough smiled bitterly. “They may have it, but I've never found it particularly useful.”

Leela grabbed Turlough’s arm and pulled him with her. “Come, Cowardly One! I will protect you and defeat whatever creatures dwell here.”

He sighed but didn’t resist. “Lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will write the story of why a Fourth Doctor companion and a Fifth Doctor companion were hanging out in a spooky house together.
> 
> One day...


	12. Landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Leela before “Underworld”

The Doctor whistled happily as he bustled around the control room carrying a paint can, a beret, and a painter’s smock. 

“What are you doing?” Leela asked, watching him skeptically.

“I thought I’d work on a landscape. The mountains of Solace and Solitude perhaps? Or maybe Brighton early in the season?”

“Are they broken? How do you fix a landscape?”

The Doctor grinned at her. “In my experience, with an excessive amount of brushwork.”

“I don’t understand.”

“No matter. I’ll just be down the corridor. Should anything interesting happen, call for me.”

“How shall I know?”

“Trust me, you’ll know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a painter so I have no idea if this joke works.


	13. The Disappearing Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and the Fourth Doctor during “The Darkness of Glass”

They walked quickly along the slippery stones of the causeway, the waves lapping over their feet one moment and pulling at their ankles the next.

“Will K9 be safe? The rising water will not harm the TARDIS?”

“They’ll be fine - warm and dry, unlike us.” The Doctor gauged the remaining distance. “At this rate we’ll be wetter still by the time we reach terra firma.”

Following closely behind him, Leela frowned. “Terror of what?” 

“Dry land,” he explained. “The tide's coming in and, unless we hurry, we’ll drown before we reach the island. Hold onto my scarf, Leela, and run!”


	14. Hunting Shadows and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela during “The Darkness of Glass”

Leela had hunted many creatures, both before and after meeting the Doctor, which meant tracking an invisible beast did not bother her. Whatever had killed the man, Ralph, possessed sharp claws, so she listened for the scrape of them against the hard stone floors of the castle. What she heard instead was ragged breathing and a low, steady growl. 

She followed it through the hallways of the fortress. Every room it passed through had a stained glass window with a single, perfectly square piece missing. Leela hoped the Doctor, wherever he’d disappeared to, was getting closer to explaining that mystery.


	15. Enemy Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall, Oskin, and others during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

Marshall ran into the astroid’s control room. “I heard the alerts. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Oskin’s metallic voice-box hissed. “A bounty hunter has found our target.”

“How? The Time Lord’s impossible to track,” Marshall laughed, “I know because I’ve tried.” 

“You’ll soon be able to ask them. They’ll be docking in 3…2…1…” One of the security monitors switched to a view of the docking bay. The doors of a small pod slid open and a woman emerged, dragging a bound form behind her.

“I am Leela of the Sevateem. I have come to claim the bounty on the Doctor.”


	16. Prisoner of the Rocket Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Shandar, Leela, and Marshall during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

“He’ll be secure here.” King Shandar turned on the repulsion field, sealing the Doctor inside his cell. “You’ve done great work for us, Leela.”

“I did not act out of loyalty to your Rocket Men. I brought my quarry here alive and I will be paid.”

“But first we must inspect the merchandise. Until that’s completed we’ll supply you with a room and all you require.” 

“Speaking of which,” Marshall studied Leela as he spoke, “how’d you catch him?”

She returned his look steadily. “With ease.”

“Don’t mind my tracker,” Shandar said. “He’s just upset you succeeded where he failed.”


	17. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Leela, and K9 during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

“Hail, hail,” the Doctor said cheerfully as he took off Oskin’s mask and voice-box, “the gang’s all here. Everything is going swimmingly!” 

“Perhaps not.” Leela paced her room. “The one they call Marshall suspects something. The others are lazy and arrogant, but he is…wary. I do not think he is a fool.”

“No he isn’t, but I also don’t think he’s a bad man, despite his poor choice of company. What about the next step in the plan, K9?”

“The Master will arrive tomorrow, Master.”

The Doctor laughed. “Very funny.” 

“This unit was not attempting to be humorous…Master.”


	18. Change of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and Marshall during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

Leela watched the Rocket Men hunting for her. They were clumsy, unobservant, and fell easily to the traps she’d set. All except one.

“The longer you keep this up,” Marshall called, “the greater the chance someone will get hurt.”

“That’s the idea,” she replied from her hiding spot. “You should give up now while you still live.”

“Thompson, go left. She might-“ An explosion interrupted him. The cargo bay began decompressing. “Hull breach! Visors down!” Marshall adjusted his suit’s controls and took to the air.

Leela gripped the shelving below her, but her fingers slipped. She tumbled toward the breach.


	19. Joining the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and Marshall during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

Leela removed her knife from Myrren’s body and replaced it in its sheath. ”I’m impressed that you took this from me. There are few who could do so without my knowledge.”

“I’m not just a pretty face.” Marshall handed her a Rocket Man suit. “You sure about going out there?”

“The Doctor needs me so there is no choice.” She pulled on the bulky suit. “How do I use the controls?”

“They’re on your arm.” Marshall pointed to them as he spoke. “Propulsion on and off, communicators, and lasers. Here.” He put the helmet over her head. “Ready?”

“Lead on!”


	20. A New Life with a New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall and Leela during “Requiem for the Rocket Men”

Marshall joined Leela on the observation deck. “So…I’ve been pardoned for helping you and the Doctor free the slaves-”

“Good.” 

“The Galactic Heritage folks have locked up the Master and the captured Rocket Men. They’ve asked me to help track down the few who escaped.”

“Will you?”

He paused. “Yes, I will.”

“Then I will help you.”

Marshall stared at her. “What about the Doctor?”

“He has been a fine teacher, but I have learned all I can.” She smiled. “It is time to share what I know.”

“With me?”

“Do you mind?”

“N-no” he stammered. “Not at all…”


	21. Alone Again Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and K9 before “Night of the Vashta Nerada” (Classic Doctors, New Monsters)

The Doctor glowered at the corner of the console room where K9 was recharging. “Ridiculous dog! You think I don’t know how to play chess? Who taught Emanuel Lasker to play, hmmmm? Me, that’s who! And it’s hardly my fault the board was accidentally knocked over just when you thought you were about to win. If Leela were here-“

He sighed. “But that’s the problem, Leela isn’t here. She’s off having adventures with Marshall, leaving me…all alone.” He turned to the controls. “You know what we need, Old Girl? A pick-me-up! How about a visit to a fun fair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be an unusual placement for this audio but since John Dorney wrote both it and "Requiem for the Rocket Men" I think it makes perfect sense to put it here.


	22. Funworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor “Night of the Vashta Nerada” (Classic Doctors, New Monsters)

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and grinned ecstatically. “See? What did I say?” He gestured to the amusement park in front of him. “Visit at night to avoid the lines! How could anyone be unhappy at a place like Funworld?” 

“Mind you,” he added, wandering through the silent rides, “it is very quiet. No ticket takers. No children. No teenagers daring each other to one more spin on the roller coaster. No exhausted parents. No security even.” He sat in one of the dodgem cars and frowned. “It all seems a bit dead, even for the off season.”


	23. The Planet of the Vashta Nerada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phelan, Georgia Donnelly, Amanda Steele, Grosta, and the Fourth Doctor during “Night of the Vashta Nerada” (Classic Doctors, New Monsters)

Phelan closed her eyes and tried to shut out the minds of the people standing around her. Donnelly and Grosta were easy, their thoughts were simple, straightforward. The Doctor’s mind, on the other hand, was complex, and Steele’s thoughts carried the power of her oversized personality; but eventually Phelan managed to push past them to the creatures beyond.

There were thousands of them. Thousands of minds communing with each other and moving as one. This was their world and they had seen it destroyed, its forests pulped and lands built on by humans. Now all the swarm wanted was revenge.


	24. Missing: Leela of the Sevateem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between “Requiem for the Rocket Men” and “Death Match”

“Are you sure this will work?”

The Galactic Heritage officer shrugged. “Hard to say with a Time Lord, but it’ll give you a decent shot of contacting him. If you want to stay while you wait for a reply, we’d still welcome your help tracking down the Rocket Men.” 

Marshall shook his head. “I need to find Leela first. If the Master has kidnapped her she’ll be in danger.” He smiled wistfully. “Besides we have plans, Leela and me.”

She nodded. “Understood. I’ll try to find you some transportation-”

Marshall waited for her to leave before beginning his message. “Doctor?"


	25. Quarry Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall before “Death Match”

Marshall stared at his destination. It wasn’t much to look at, just a derelict station orbiting a desolate planet. But, if you spoke to the right people, you soon learned it held a secret. “Never thought my old criminal contacts would come in handy for a rescue mission,” he muttered. Donning his Rocket Man gear, he opened the airlock and began the last leg of his journey.

He was soon inside. Stashing his suit behind some packing crates, Marshall stealthily searched for signs that Leela was here. He managed to access a computer terminal before the security guards caught him.


	26. Rescuing the Rescuers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and K9 during “Death Match”

“You understand the plan, K9?” 

“Affirmative. This unit has three objectives: locate Mistress Leela and Master Marshall; remain unobserved; switch off anything dangerous.”

“Good. If this is the location of the Death-Match, and I’m fairly certain that it is, our friends may already be in trouble.”

“Understood.”

“And while you slip past the force field grid, I’ll try the planet. With any luck the Master will be there.”

“Warning, Master. There is a 92% probability such a course of action will result in death or bodily harm.” 

The Doctor laughed. “So just another Tuesday then? Right, let’s get to work.”


	27. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and Marshall during “Death Match”

They ate in silence in the tiny hideout Leela had made for herself. 

“You are staring,” Leela remarked.

“It’s good to see you again. I wasn’t sure I would.”

She grinned at him. “You doubted your own skills?”

“No,” Marshall narrowed his eyes playfully at her, “that’s not it at all. I just wasn’t sure what had happened to you.“

“But still you came for me,” Leela studied him, “not knowing if I were alive or what dangers you would face?”

“Of course.” Marshall continued eating his ration pack. “Now you’re staring.”

“Because it is good to see you too.”


	28. The Pit of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall and K9 during “Death Match”

“Where are we going?” The pain in Marshall’s ankle was intense as he struggled to keep up with K9. “Do you know where Leela went?”

“Affirmative. It is unknown whether the Mistress will still be there once we arrive. Hurry, Master Marshall!”

“I’m going as fast as I can. The Red Knight did a number on me.” He leaned heavily on Leela’s spear. “And you never answered my question.” 

“We are going to the Pit of Fear.”

“That’s where Leela and me were heading before that tin can jumped us. Is it the way out?”

“This unit is…uncertain.”

“Great.”


	29. Every Dog Must Have His Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela, the Master, Marshall, the Fourth Doctor, Kastrella, and K9 near the end of "Death Match"

Leela held her knife to the Master’s throat. Nearby Marshall lay crumpled on his side, breathing heavily; the wound the Master had given him would likely be mortal. Fury burned in Leela’s blood. Despite all of the Doctor’s lessons, she hungered for revenge.

But across from her Kastrella held the Red Knight’s weapon to the Doctor’s throat. If she tried to claim her rightful vengeance, he too would die. 

“Leela,” Marshall gasped. “Wait…think!”

“Dog,” the Master muttered, repeating something the Doctor had said. “Where is that ridiculous automaton?”

Suddenly the corridor blurred around them as K9 activated the teleport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this two-audio set.


	30. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Leela before “Suburban Hell”

The Doctor sniffed dismissively at the image on the scanner. “We seem to have landed in suburbia-”

“Why do the houses look the same?” Leela asked, joining him. “Is it not difficult for their owners to tell them apart?”

“That’s what street numbers are for.” He adjusted the console controls but nothing happened. “The Old Girl seems determined we’re staying.” He brightened suddenly and grinned at her. “Come along, Leela! Let’s see what adventures await.”

They’d only walked a few steps down the street before they heard a familiar sound behind them. To their horror, the TARDIS dematerialized and disappeared.


	31. A Wrinkle in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Leela before “Suburban Hell”

“Are we under attack?”

“Quiet,” the Doctor snapped, “I’m thinking.” Walking over to where the TARDIS had been, he licked a finger and tested the air. “Temporal ruckage perhaps,” he mused, seemingly forgetting Leela was there, “with us at one end and the TARDIS sent back to the other? I’m surprised the HADS didn’t kick in. Must give the system an overhaul later, but there’s only one thing to do now-“

“What?”

He grinned at her and headed for the nearest house. “Knock on a few doors and see if the residents will let us scrounge through their junk drawers.”


	32. The Dinner Party from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda and Leela during “Suburban Hell”

Leela frowned as Belinda hurried to answer the doorbell. The woman and her husband had clearly confused she and the Doctor with someone else, but Leela’s explanations had been drowned out by Belinda’s natterings about her husband’s inadequacies, the house’s previous owners, and something called “dry vermouth.” 

Locating the bag of mixed nuts her hostess had indicated, Leela dutifully dumped them into a bowl. In some ways, this place was more alien to her than the Death Match. At least there she’d had purpose…and Marshall. Shaking herself free of her grief, she joined the other women in the lounge.


	33. Desperate Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ralph during “Suburban Hell”

“Pete!” Ralph tried to follow him through the fog, but his injury made him slow and awkward. “What kind of prat whacks a guy in the shin with his own golf club just to escape some kind of horrible monster?” 

The inhuman screams were closer this time. Galvanized into action, Ralph crawled quietly under Peter’s car. Moments later he spotted them - blue-skinned, as Penny and Leela had described, with deadly, talon-like claws. As they paused beside the car, Ralph closed his eyes and held his breath. 

After several agonizing seconds, the creatures stalked away in the direction Peter had taken.


	34. Suburbs Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda, Leela, and Penny during “Suburban Hell”

Belinda sprinted up the stairs. “Right ladies, get ready to blockade the door-”

Leela peered past her down the hallway. “Where is Thelma?”

“Not coming.” Belinda slammed the bedroom door shut. “Squashed like a bug when those blue monsters broke in.” Running to the wardrobe, she glared at them. “Are you going to stand around gawping or are you going to help? I can’t shift this by myself - it’s solid oak!” 

“Poor Thelma,” Penny sobbed as the three of them moved the furniture into place. “She seemed…nice.” 

“Poor us, more like,” Belinda scoffed. “Why waste tears on the dead?”


	35. On the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and the Fourth Doctor during “Suburban Hell”

Once the monsters were gone, Ralph crawled out from under the car. 

“Need to warn the others,” he whispered, making his way toward the house, “and tell Penny what an absolute wanker her husband is.” Suddenly he tripped over something lying on the path. “My nine iron? Not sure how you got here, but at least now I have a weapon.” Picking it up, he continued warily. 

Ralph paused in the foyer at the sound of the Doctor’s voice followed by the now familiar screams. “Seems like someone needs a rescue,” he muttered, creeping closer. “Now, where’s that light switch?”


	36. A Voice from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Leela before “The Cloisters of Terror”

The Doctor ran around, checking readings and flipping switches. Leela tried to make sense of his movements, but at last she gave up and asked, “Doctor, what are you doing?”

“The TARDIS has detected an alien energy trace in England in 1977. There’s a signal coming from the same location.” He pressed a button and a female voice drifted from the console. 

“Yes, Police? This is Dame Shaw, Dean of St. Matilda’s. I’m afraid one of our girls has gone missing. Please send someone, quick as you can.”

“I know that voice.” He snapped his fingers. “Liz’s mother! Of course!”


	37. The Sisters of St. Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela, the Fourth Doctor, and Dame Emily Shaw during “The Cloisters of Terror”

The Doctor and Dame Emily were talking, but their voices sounded far away to Leela. The words of the women sitting in front of them nearly drowned out everything else. The older two were wreathed with a golden light; the younger she recognized as the missing girl, Lynn Pickering. They all smiled from their thrones and waved to her.

“It is time, Leela. If you do not become one of the sisters of St. Matilda, this place and everyone in it will be destroyed. Please! You must join us.”

They spoke with a single voice that was impossible to refuse.


	38. The Last Act of the Final Martyr of St. Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Leela, and Dame Emily Shaw during “The Cloisters of Terror”

The TARDIS rocked violently and they all grabbed onto the console. As soon as it was over, the Doctor turned on the scanner and surveyed the damage. “It looks like Sister Beckett did as we agreed.” 

“St. Matilda’s,” Dame Emily sighed, “it’s destroyed.”

“But the planet’s safe,” he reminded her. “Focus on the positives, that’s my advice.”

“I suppose I’ll have to since I’m out of a job. But more importantly, did everyone get out alright?”

The Doctor opened the doors. “Let’s see.”

“Yes, and afterwards perhaps you can explain how all of this,” she gestured around the TARDIS, “works?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another drabble based on this audio in the [Third Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276102/chapters/35325897).


	39. Lost on Drummond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela during “Kill The Doctor!”

Leela ran, retracing the path Kendra had led her on through Drummond. She reached the place she’d left the Doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen. “He will be wherever there is trouble,” she mused dodging passing citizens, all of whom were too absorbed in their handheld computers to notice her. “But these streets are too crowded for me to see any distance.“ Looking up, Leela spotted the airbikes and grinned. 

She tracked one to its landing place. Its owner wandered off, apparently unaware he’d left his vehicle running. Stealthily, Leela slipped onto the airbike and began pressing buttons.


	40. The Food Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra, Leela, and Ash during “Kill The Doctor!”

“ _We_? What do you mean _we_?” Kendra whispered. “I didn’t agree to rob Drummond Wholesale.”

“You stole from the street market, what is the difference?”

“I could outrun the guy at the market. DW will have security systems and real guards. It’s not worth the risk.”

Leela scoffed. “I am with you, there is no risk. I have seen no blue guards on this world who I have any reason to fear.”

Kendra eyed her warily. “And can you hack computer locks?”

“No-“

“I can.” A wiry youth with glasses joined them. “Name’s Ash. I can get you into DW.”


	41. The New Phaester Osiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and PC Charlton Joyce between “Kill The Doctor!” and “The Age of Sutekh”

White light invaded every inch of the planet. In its wake, Drummond’s hodgepodge of modern skyscrapers and dilapidated buildings was overwritten, replaced by gleaming stone structures decorated with gold. The only thing left unchanged was the police vehicle the Doctor and PC Joyce were sheltering inside.

Cautiously opening the car doors, they stepped out and looked around.

“The architecture is straight out of Ancient Egypt, or perhaps Phaester Osiris?” The Doctor harrumphed. “Oddly sentimental for Sutekh.”

“This is impossible,” Joyce stammered. “Am I going mad?”

“No.” The Doctor frowned. “And I’m afraid things will become even more bizarre very soon.”


	42. Escape of the Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PC Charlton Joyce during “The Age of Sutekh”

“Follow me!” Charlton Joyce motioned to the frighten prisoners. “We’ve got to get you lot out of sight.”

“Who’s this Sutekh guy?” a young woman asked. 

“The god of death, apparently.” 

“Was he really going to kill us?”

“Yeah, it’s…kinda in the name.” Joyce let himself into a nearby temple. Although the outside was white stone, inside was a office building. “Hide here and stay quiet.”

“You’re leaving? What if those mummy-things come back?”

“Don’t worry, I know someone who plans to fix everything.” Closing the door behind him, Joyce ran on. “Assuming he doesn’t get us killed first.”


	43. Recycling a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra, the Fourth Doctor, Charlton Joyce, and Leela during “The Age of Sutekh”

“You want us to what?!”

“If we remove the wrappings on the Osiran service robots we can disguise ourselves and march into Sutekh’s headquarters without being noticed.” The Doctor waved dismissively. “It’s worked before.”

“But look at us!” Kendra gestured to the four of them. “Those things are tall and…buff. You might have the height to pull it off but me, Leela, and your friend there-”

“PC Joyce.”

“Whatever. I can’t see us fooling anyone.”

“Look around! The streets are mostly empty.” The Doctor began unwinding a fallen robot. “In this case, speed is more important than perfect mimicry.”


	44. Return to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlton Joyce and Kendra during “The Age of Sutekh”

With shaking hands, Joyce removed the headset. “Did we do it? Is everything back to normal?” 

Beside him Kendra looked as if she’d woken from a deep sleep. “This office is back.” Walking to the window, she looked down on Drummond. “There it is, the same dirty mess of a city.” She was silent for a moment. “We should’ve fixed things, made them better rather than exactly the same.”

“Where would you start?” Joyce joined her. “Besides, if this technology is powered by belief it might not have worked.”

“You don’t think this world is fixable?”

“Not simply by wishing.”


	45. Fish and Fishing Poles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Kendra during “The Age of Sutekh”

“You look surprisingly unhappy for someone who just saved a planet.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that we defeated Sutekh and that the universe isn’t about to end,” Kendra sighed, “but nothing’s changed. The poor and the homeless will still starve in the streets like always-”

“About that-” The Doctor disappeared into a building and reemerged pushing a bulky piece of equipment. “Ta-da!” 

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“It’s the food machine from my TARDIS.” He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “I can’t fix all your world’s problems but this might help with a few. Just…don’t tell Leela.”


	46. A Vacation in Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Romana I before “The Stealers from Saiph”

“This is the life.” The Doctor lounged in a chair and gazed at the Mediterranean. “The perfect light, lovely vistas to paint, and nothing unpleasant to bother us.” 

“Not to mention that we’re staying in the most fashionable hotel in the south of France in the 1920s.” Romana closed her book. “Are we even pretending to search for the Key to Time here?”

“I’m afraid you won’t have time.”

“Why not?”

Grinning, he stood to leave. “Because your fan club has found you…again.”

Romana glanced around and spotted Tommy running towards her with an adoring expression on his face.


	47. The Bees Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana I and Tommy Creighton before “The Stealers from Saiph”

“I say, Romana!” 

Romana paused on the grand staircase of Hotel du Cap. “Yes, Tommy?”

He ran to catch her up. “Care to join me for tennis?”

“No thank you.” She started down the steps again and was vaguely perturbed when he kept pace with her. “I have work to do on my dissertation.”

“That’s right, you’re a student! Not surprising since you’re ever so clever, but I’ve never understood what you’re studying.”

“Currently, the fauna of this planet.”

“….Which means?” 

“Animals, Tommy.”

“Oh!” He grinned. “Then you should come dancing with me and Sally-”

Romana sighed. “No, thank you-”


	48. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Madame Arcana during “The Stealers from Saiph”

“Poor Romana,” the Doctor chuckled, watching the young people making their way to the party on Roderick Craine’s yacht. Romana walked arm and arm with Professor Chevalier, but the ever-present Tommy hovered nearby. “No rest for the wicked! Time to find out what you’re hiding at your villa, Mr. Craine.”

“Doctor?” Madame Arcana swayed into view, a gin fizz in one hand and a pile of books and charts clutched to her chest with the other. “Don’t forget our date, studying mysteries of the stars-” Ignoring his sputtered excuses, she herded the reluctant Doctor toward a table in the lounge.


	49. The Only Way to Escape is Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II during “Destiny of the Daleks”

Romana felt the effects of the radiation and knew she didn’t have long. Suddenly she remembered the burial they’d witnessed when they first arrived on Skaro. If only she could convince the others prisoners to go along.

Her plan depended on controlling her respiratory bypass system and hearts beats. She’d studied both at the Academy, but success still wasn’t a given. Timing would be key - too long and she risked damaging herself. Hopefully the Daleks would order her buried quickly.

Romana grinned ruefully to herself. She’d like this plan better if it didn’t depend on the mercy of the Daleks.


	50. The Mystery of the Disappearing Radiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II and the Fourth Doctor during “Destiny of the Daleks”

Romana glanced at the Doctor. “Shouldn’t we be having problems with the radiation levels by now?”

He frowned. “The Movellans’ ship must be protecting us.”

“Why would androids care about radiation levels?”

“Perhaps it damages their systems somehow?”

“They didn’t have any problems with it on the planet.” Romana tilted her head to the side. “Neither did I after I escaped. The other prisoners didn’t seem bothered by it at all-”

“Oh Romana! How am I supposed to know the biological strengths and weakness of a bunch of people by sight alone? Why don’t you ask Mr. Adams?”

“Mr. Who?”


	51. The Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Spiggot, the Fourth Doctor, and Romana II during “The Romance of Crime”

“Thanks for your ‘help’ but I work better alone.”

“Perhaps Mr. Spiggot, but Pyerpoint and his staff would undoubtedly think it odd if we left after going through all the trouble of getting ourselves arrested.”

“Besides, you may need us later,” Romana added as they stopped outside the crew quarters. “Both of us are experienced in ferreting out the truth.”

“I am, at least” The Doctor ignored her glare. “Why don’t we say goodnight and begin the hunt anew tomorrow…for whatever you were sent to find.” 

“If you must.” The detective sighed. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you-“


	52. Acting the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II and Stokes during “The Romance of Crime”

“Out of my way!” Romana shouldered the weapon and glared malevolently. “Don’t you recognize Xais, your masters’ partner, when you see her?”

“No.” The Ogron looked confused. “You…wore mask before.”

“Because it pleased me to do so. Remind me, where are the prisoners?”

“Guest suite!” The Ogron laughed. “Means crew quarters. Funny joke.”

“Very.” She swept past the hulking creature and strode down the corridor. “Come along, Stokes.”

“Quite masterful, my dear,” the artist whispered, hurrying after her. “You captured her venomous essence completely.”

“It wasn’t difficult. In my experience, murderous despots are all more or less the same.”


	53. The Candidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Dolne, Private Cadinot, and K9 during “The Well-Mannered War”

K9 wiggled his sensors. “Explain.”

“Constitutional privilege is a legal holdover from our ancestors.” Admiral Dolne sighed. “It means anyone who risks their own life trying to save that of a candidate for election may put themselves forward as a candidate.”

“That is…very unusual.”

“But you see what it means?” Cadinot replied, gesturing at him impatiently. 

“Because I tried to save Mr. Rabley, I can run for premier of your world?” A whirring sound came from inside K9’s casing. “I believe I would like to exercise that right.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Cadinot groaned.


	54. Hephastos in Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor during “Babblesphere” (Destiny of the Doctor)

The chandelier-like robot prodded the Doctor down a hallway. They passed through once richly decorated rooms that were now falling into disrepair. The Doctor gestured toward the mess. “Shouldn’t your lot be doing something about all this?”

“We follow the orders of the Prolocutor,” the robot replied. “Only the Babblesphere matters.”

The Doctor glanced at two emaciated colonists who sat slumped in stupors. “Your residents would likely disagree…if they were fully conscious.” 

A door slid open in front of them, revealing a room with a single chair. “Now Doctor,” the robot chirped, “you will answer all of our questions.”


	55. Vanquishing the Prolocutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II and Phillis during “Babblesphere”

“Yoohoo!” Romana saw Phillis hobbling toward her. The old woman beamed and waved her gun triumphantly. “I don’t know what you did, but bless you for it.”

“While he Doctor and I helped, your fellow colonists did most of the work.”

“Just in time too!" Phillis gestured to her band of septuagenarian revolutionaries. "The girls and I were retreating when those blasted robots deactivated.” 

Romana nodded. “The Babble network became overwhelmed and shut down, erasing the Prolocutor program in the process.” She smiled. “You’ll have lots of clean-up to do, but everyone will be free to have private thoughts again.”


	56. Curse of the Backlots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II and the Fourth Doctor before “The Silent Scream”

“What are you reading?”

The Doctor looked up from a copy of _Modern Screen_. “The latest news about the Hollywood celebrity scene.” 

Romana made a face. “It doesn’t look especially recent. It’s a paper magazine-”

“Recent for the 1930s. Listen to this: ‘Curse of the backlots: dozens of silent screen stars go missing after auditioning for the cursed picture _Fires of Fate_. The latest leading lady on the chopping block? Lorretta Waldorf.’”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Who’s Lorretta Waldorf?”

He leapt to his feet. “Only one of the finest actresses ever! Come on, Romana! It’s time we visited Tinseltown.”


	57. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II, the Fourth Doctor, Lorretta Waldorf, and K9 during “The Silent Scream”

Romana helped Lorretta to a chair. “How could they have stolen her voice? Those cellulose creatures, whatever they were, were only here a few seconds. Besides, they seemed to have very low levels of intelligence.”

“It could be instinctual, or perhaps it happened earlier and what we witnessed was an effect rather than a cause?” The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. “Too many questions.” Snatching his hat off the drinks trolley, he headed for the door. “You and K9 stay here. See if you can do anything to help Miss Waldorf.”

“And where are you going?”

“Hammerstein Studios.”


	58. In the Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor during “The Silent Scream”

The Doctor came back to himself in a misty void. “The last thing I remember Lulu was filming me. Then the celluloid creatures surrounded us and I began losing my voice…ah. Perhaps that’s what happened to the missing actors?”

“Help me!” The voice was female, terrified, and seemingly came from everywhere. “Please help me!” Other voices joined in, all saying the same thing over and over. 

“Disembodied voices with only a fragment of thought. How horrible!” The Doctor drifted formlessly. “We’re seemingly trapped in cloud storage, which is far beyond the capabilities of this era. But trapped by whom?”


	59. Enter the Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II, the Fourth Doctor, Lulu Hammerstein, and K9 during “The Silent Scream”

Romana frowned angrily. “No wonder Dr. Julius showed up at Lorretta’s house as soon as she’d lost her voice, he'd caused it!” She stormed out of the vault, trusting the others to follow. “We must hurry! Who knows what he’s doing to her at his clinic-“

“Not just her,” the Doctor croaked, barely audible. “Me too.”

Lulu grabbed his sleeve. “How could he do anything to you? You’re still here.”

“He has…my voice…and more.”

“Because you aren’t human, he took part of your personality.” Romana smiled. “That might be useful. Doctor, can you communicate with your…other self?”


	60. Highly Evolved Chickens Coming Home to Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethras before “Dethras”

He lowered the chimpanzee to the decking of the submarine control room. Robert and Phillip lay nearby, still unconscious. “That’s three down and only twenty-some to go.” Dethras sighed. “At least after this it will all be over.” 

The ship rocked violently. Stumbling, Dethras grabbed onto the periscope. “What was that?” He rushed out of the control room and up to the hatchway. Peering into the hold of his cargo ship, he watched the remaining crew change form - their bodies elongating, developing claws and wings. As one, they turned to face him.

Detras slammed the hatch shut and locked it.


	61. Standoff in the Stargazer's Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Romana II, and Franklin during “Dethras”

“Romana…Franklin.” The Doctor’s voice drifted into their minds. “Can you hear me? Just…think your replies.”

Romana glanced at the chimpanzee. Franklin stopped struggling with Flague’s soldiers and met her eyes with a puzzled expression. “Franklin…hears.”

“As do I,” Romana thought, hoping the telepathic field Dethras’ creatures were creating carried the message. “Are you sure about this?”

“No, but it’s our best shot. Get Flague to destroy our ship-“

“You’ll die!” 

“I have a plan.”

“Of course you do.”

“Then you and Franklin have to do something really difficult: I need you to force Flague to kill you.” 


	62. Narvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adric and Narvin during “Erasure”

Adric eyed the stranger. He was so very different from Romana and the Doctor. Adric wouldn’t have believed he was a Time Lord if he hadn’t been told so. “If the Doctor’s a renegade, what are you?”

“I am a member of the CIA,” Narvin said proudly as they both hurried after the Doctor. “The Celestial Intervention Agency.”

“I see,” Adric replied, although he really didn’t. “Have you visited many planets?”

“Not…exactly.” Narvin looked uncomfortable. “In fact, this is my first one.” 

“Oh really?” Adric smiled reassuringly. “I’ve visited plenty. So if you need any advice, let me know.”


	63. Meddling with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor, Narvin, and others during “Erasure”

As Navin disappeared down Adric’s timeline, the Doctor pocketed the Time Ring. “You better hope the Sub-Coordinator can fix what you’ve done.” He glared at the Bellascons. “If you’ve killed Adric, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are held accountable.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t threaten us, Time Lord,” ReAne Toff snarled. “We’ve erased one of your companions. We can do the same to all the others.” 

Time fluxed around them. Stumbling back to steady himself, the Doctor bumped into Adric. “You’re back!” he said, grinning with relief.

“I didn’t go anywhere!” Adric frowned, confused. “Did I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time eddies. Not easy to describe in 100 words.


End file.
